The invention relates to pallets for use in material handling and a method for making such pallets. More particularly, the invention relates to pallets formed of wood flakes joined by a curing agent, and the pallets having peripheral edges constructed to resist damage.
One example of a prior art pallet is illustrated in the Rosewicz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,023, issued June 14, 1977. Attention is also directed to the molded pallet illustrated in the Carlson U.S. Pat. No 3,359,929, issued Dec. 26, 1967.
Attention is further directed to the molded composite structures described in the Wheeler U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,688, issued May 9, 1972 and the Skladany U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,085, issued Sept. 17, 1963.